The shadow
by ChibiChubbz
Summary: He was the shadow of a brother. Sawada Tsunoyoshi, is he really an ordinary boy? Son of Vongola's external adviser and possible Decimo candidate, life should be peaches and cream correct? Well according to societies corrupted logic, no. He is also the twin brother to Sawada Natsume. Gonna have some 1827 and 8059. Taking suggestions!
1. Prolugue

Hi this is ChibiChubbz! I've had this account for quite a while now and finally I motivated myself to write something. This is my first fanfic so tips and advice would be greatly appreciated. Also beware, this story is unbeta'd BUT I'm very accurate with spelling and grammar. My punctuation should also be at least adequate.

Edit: Okay so after someone so very nicely told me that I had been spelling Tsuna's full name wrong, i'm here to change it. If there are any more spelling errors please tell me :D

* * *

Summary:

He was the shadow of a brother. Sawada Tsunayoshi, is he really an ordinary boy? Son of Vongola's external advisor and possible Decimo candidate, life should be peaches and cream correct? Well according to societies corrupted logic, no. He is also the twin brother to Sawada Natsume. The golden boy, praised for every little thing he did. Very fit and exceptionally intelligent for his age. There was never any time to concentrate on the "failure". But the ironic thing is that if anyone had ever spared a glance his way, they would immediately conclude that this boy was indeed gifted. A "once in a life genius". But time was money wasn't it? Such a thing would never happen. Tsuna loved his brother very unconditionally, so he did what he thought was the right decision.

* * *

_8 years earlier_

_It was eleven o'clock at night; Natsume was sound asleep upstairs as Nana was finishing off the last of the day's chores._

"_Okaa-san"_

_Surprised, a young Nana happily turned her head towards her elder twin son. Little 6 year old Tsuna._

"_Yes sweetie?"_

"_I'll be going off to Italy tomorrow. Please tell Natsume that I am going on a very long holiday."_

_She laughed quite awkwardly towards herself._

"_Ahaha, Tuna you're so funny." She replied with a crooked smile._

"_Okaa-san, I'm not telling you a joke. I have my things packed already and accommodations sorted."_

_She couldn't believe it, one of her infant sons were talking as if they were an adult. Not only that but, the emotion in his eyes were not one of a six year old child, but one of a high-class adult._

"_Tuna sweetie, what do you mean?"_

"_Okaa-san. I love you and Natsume very much but I only seem to be a hindrance towards this family."_

_She laughed awkwardly again._

"_I already know that you love Natsume much more and I can understand why, but I will not let myself amount to nothing. I must prove my worth of existence. I don't want to stay as "dame-Tsuna" for the rest of my life; I want to feel accomplished with myself. It's very hard living under a roof where you're the black sheep, you know? I see the looks of disapproval that come my way from auntie and uncle whenever Natsume gets another award. "Oh sad child, born with a genius as a twin. Must be very hard right?" Let me tell you something that's worth listening too. I am truly happy at my brother's achievements and so I will never come to hate Natsume. It's just that it can get a little lonely when everyone is always concentrating on him that I'm usually left with no-one. I cannot even remember how many times I've been left in my bedroom all alone, which is actually quite sad."_

_Tears starting falling from her eyes as she could not comprehend what had just been told to her. Her little baby had been feeling this way all along? As a mother, wouldn't it mean that she has failed? How could she have not noticed the sadness and loneliness that her child had been suffering?_

"_Tsuna what are you saying?" She could not control the oncoming tears pouring down her eyes. Tsuna was taken back from this. ", Mama loves you equally. You will never be a hindrance in my eyes my cute little tuna fish."_

_Soft brown orbs stared gently towards his mother. His intuition told him that his mother was not lying._

"_I'm sorry Okaa-san, but nothing will change my mind. I need to do this. It's for everyone's sake."_

_Nana was not letting one of her precious children out of her grasp so easily._

"_Okay tuna. On one condition," This piqued Tsuna's interest. He had expected for her too refuse immediately and he would've had to give her a knock-out pill. ", You must send me a letter or phone me at least once a month. And expect to be visited at least four times a year." She said nonchalantly. Tsuna sweat dropped. "That's two conditions Okaa-san." He thought._

"_Now sweetie, please tell mama who you will be staying with." Nana asked with a happy tone, whilst wiping away a tear._

_Tsuna had hoped that she wouldn't ask this. Should he lie? But then how would she visit him? "Oh dear," Tsuna thought. ", this isn't going to end well."_

"_Well, umm…Ahhh…" He just couldn't say it! How could he tell his mother that he was going to train under a mafia boss as an apprentice? It was just absurd to think about it yet he had to announce it confidently._

"_Okaa-san, since I love you very much I'm going to talk honestly. Papa's works is not the mine; he works for the mafia, a very big one at that. The mafia's family name is Vongola. Although I am part of the Vongola's blood line, I will not inherit the next title as Decimo because there are already three candidates before Natsume and I. Instead I will be training as an apprentice under the mafia family, *Nero Leone's boss. They are in the top three rankings of the mafia world, with Vongola taking the top spot."_

_Nana took a noticeable gasp._

"_No need to worry. The boss is very fond of children. My training will finish in eight years' time. I'll be 14 by the time I return from Italy Okaa-san and I hope that you will welcome me back with open arms."_

_Breathing steadily, Nana forced herself to sound as happy as possible._

"_I will Tuna. I'll also tell Natsume that you'll be going on a long trip to your distant uncle's house. Please stay safe Tuna. I've always known that Iemistu's work was not the mine but I would have never had guess it was something so dangerous. I might even take a couple of self-defence lesson too."_

"_I forgot to tell you Okaa-san, a limo will come to pick me up at 6am tomorrow. Please make sure that Natsume doesn't wake up at that time, although I doubt he would."_

"_Oh Tsuna."_

_Nana pulled her son into a long passionate hug. She knew to make this memorable as she will not get to do this again until eight years into the future._

"_Tsuna, I'll assume you don't want me to help you tomorrow morning as I know that I can be a bit of a klutz sometimes. Good bye my adorable tuna fish. I wish you luck on your training and can't wait to have you back again."_

_Now it was Tsuna's turn to cry. He didn't imagine his mother to be this supportive, he was so grateful for the kindness she was showing him now._

"_Y-yeah, bye Okaa-san."_

_With that they both went to bed knowing that their lives would change for the time being or even forever._

Present time

"Okaa-san. I'm home" Natsume said while taking off his shoes.

"Ahh! Natsume your home! Hey today I got a flyer advertising a free tutor! All he requires is food and a place to stay. I know that you're already doing quite well, but think of all the opportunities that it will bring!"

"What!? What's the point of a tutor if I'm already doing well in my studies and sports?"

"Natsume! You will never get a job if you're closed-minded! Now the tutor will be here very soon. Ohhh why can't you be as excited as I am?"

It was pointless now. Natsume knew that when his mother wanted something, she **gets** it. Urghhh! Why can't his mother be like other parents? She would praise him for his awards but it was as if he got a certificate of attendance. Like why didn't he ever get any special rewards? He wasn't a spoilt kid but most parents would offer their "genius" son a gift or two.

_Knock knock_

"Ohh that must be him" Nana yelled as she walked to the door. She opened the door the still talking to Natsume.

"Hello Okaa-san. It's been a while ne?"

Nana whipped her head around, tears forming in her eyes.

"…Tsuna..." Was all she said before she pulled him into a heart-warming hug.

"Tsuna," she started. ", you're back. Finally back. I've missed you so much since then."

As one of Nana conditions, she found excuses to visit her son four times a year. Except when Tsuna had turned ten years old, Leone's boss had to cancel this arrangement as well as the other condition as the last four years of training were the most crucial. Nana reluctantly agreed to this.

"Ne, Okaa-san lets go inside the house first shall we?" Tsuna suggested.

"Tsuna's back?" Natsume questioned. Ever since he randomly left for his "holiday" eight years ago without him, he had grown to hate him. _"We did everything together, why'd you leave me alone? _He thought.

Natsume attempted to head upstairs until a voice interrupted him.

"Natsume! Hey it's been a while aye? Let's catch up on all the missed yea-"

"Why are you here?"

"Huh?" Tsuna asked.

"You've been gone for eight years Tsuna. We don't have that bond anymore. Now your just dame-Tsuna to me."

Tsuna flinched. He hasn't heard that nick name for eight years now. The kids back in kindergarten would tease him about not being as smart as Natsume and trip him over, and even when **they** were the ones tripping him over, they would still yell at him for being clumsy. However Natsume would always stand up for him. He would stay by Tsuna's side, and help him up after they had finished bullying him.

With that, Natsume stormed off to his room in a pissed off mood. He didn't want to see his brother anymore. Just when he needed to talk to him the most, Tsuna wasn't there for him. So why should he stick round for him too?

"_Ahaha_," Tsuna thought. ", _Well you can't really blame him for hating me. I was gone for quite a long time._"

"So Tsuna how was the training?"

This got him to turn around.

"It went-"

_Knock knock_

Nana quickly went over towards the door, giving Tsuna an apologetic smile. She opened the door to find no one standing there.

"Oh, guess no one's her-"

"Look down please"

Sure enough there was an infant standing there.

"I'm the home tutor reborn. Nice to meet you."

Tsuna froze. Not at the appearance of a talking baby but at the fact that it was **Reborn. The sun arcobeleno**. "_Why is he here_" He thought.

"Oh how wonderful! Let me just go fetch Natsume!"

Nana then started walking upstairs yelling that the tutor arrived. Reborn just gave Tsuna a blank stare. "_What should I do?_" Tsuna thought. _", ah that's right! I used to be dame-Tsuna. Well looks like I've gotta act it out again."_

"Sorry to intrude but whom are you?" Reborn asked with a "blank" stare, but anyone who was a highly trained hit man such as himself would have seen the confusion in his eyes. "_Brown eyes, gravity-defying hair, average height, good physic. The only thing off with him is that his hair is brown not blond." _he thought.

"Ano, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna meekly replied.

"_Hnn. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Wasn't he supposed to be missing?_" Reborn thought again. ,"_According to the records, Tsunayoshi was deemed missing at the age of six which happens to be eight years ago. Things are about to get interesting_" Reborn had a dark smirk on his face.

"_Oh boy_," Tsuna thought. ", _things are not looking good_."

* * *

* I used google tranlsate. Not italian.

Well prologue done! I hope you liked it and if i get even a single fav or follow i'll definitely continue the story.


	2. Chapter 1 : Rumours

Hello again! This is ChibiChubbz with the next chapter! I would just like to give a heads up that school starts in 3 days for us aussie kiddies and that means slow updates, late replies and etc. Also I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed or even fav'd this story. It meant so much to me and really motivated me to write this chapter!

Just a warning. This chapter has some bad language so be prepared for some trash talk. Also, this chapter can get a bit confusing so please try your best to follow along.

Enjoy the read :D

* * *

Rumours… Rumours everywhere.

"_Hey did you know Natsume had a brother?"_

"_Wahh! Really? Do you think he's as cool as Natsume is?"_

"_No! Natsume is the best of the best."_

"_You know he's going to transfer to our class today right?"_

"_Really!"_

"_I even heard that they're twins!"_

"_Omg fan girls," _Tsuna thought as he walked down the school hallway. _", seriously. How can I do any missions if Reborn's gonna be watching me? I'll have to be extra discreet now."_

* * *

_Yesterday_

"_Sorry to intrude but whom are you?" Reborn asked._

"_Ano, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna meekly replied._

"_Hnnn, well then Tsuna I'm only here to tutor your brother, I won't be of any inconvenience to you." Reborn smirked then went off upstairs to meet his student._

"_Haaahhh," he sighed. ", Things just got so much more complicated."_

* * *

Tsuna quickly dismissed his thoughts as he walked along the hallway towards his new class after finishing his registration at the front office. His brother pitied him enough to warn him about the school discipline committee leader, Hibari Kyouya. He got a quick glance of Hibari "disciplining" some of the crowding students in the hallway.

* * *

_Ten minutes ago_

"_Looks like your just finding excuses to beat people up" Tsuna thought to himself._

_A certain skylark spotted him._

"_Natsume, it's against the schools policies to dye your hair. See me in my office after school today for your punishment." _

_Tsuna had his back to Hibari as he was finishing off the form. "Well we are twins and he can't see my face." Tsuna thought._

"_Ano, sorry but he's my brother. I just transferred here today." Tsuna replied whilst turning around. Hibari's face tried to conceal his shock but Tsuna saw through it. "I have to go to class now."_

* * *

"Students! Students settle down now, we have a new student. Introduce yourself." Said the teacher.

All eyes were on the door (except Natsume's) as a cute brunet walked into the classroom.

"WOW! He is his twin. Yet he's much more adorable!" Squeaked one girl.

"Look at his eyes! They're so large, he looks like a doe." Squealed another.

"And he has gorgeous brown hair unlike Natsume who has beautiful blond hair."

Tsuna sweat dropped. He hadn't been excepting this. Natsume just huffed. The boys on the other hand weren't as excited as the girls were.

"Ohh geez. I hope he isn't a jack-ass like Natsume."

"Bitch please, he's Natsume's brother. Of course he's gonna be as arrogant."

Unbeknownst to them, Tsuna was trying to think of a persona to go by. He reconsidered being a dame and just didn't want to go down that road once more. "I guess I'll just be the shy, quiet one." He thought. He braced himself. He couldn't overdo it and gain suspicion from Natsume or under do it and have the girls flock him.

"Ano hello everyone, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Please take care of me."

Some girls just fainted while others were squealing, the boys were glad that this one wouldn't be annoying and Natsume huffed angrily again. All the while reborn was in one of his secret hiding places watching over Natsume. Tsuna noticed this.

"_Tsunayoshi, there's something about you that makes me uneasy." _Reborn thought.

While everyone in the class bombarded Tsuna with countless questions, two students stayed in their seats. Natsume and Yamamoto Takeshi. The latter had a serious face on.

"Sawada **Tsunayoshi**. Why does that name seem so familiar?" He thought. There was something about that name that made him feel so relaxed, so happy. He would just have to find out what.

"Everyone back to your seats," the teacher said. ", Tsunayoshi, please take a seat at any of the empty ones."

Many girls were encouraging him to sit next to them, as well as some boys. He was walking down the classroom when he** nearly **stopped walking.

This did not go unnoticed by Reborn. "Oh? Who is he looking at?" Reborn tried getting a better view, but Tsuna had already composed himself again.

This was _definitely_ not what he was expecting. The same kid he saved and became best friends with nearly six years ago was sitting right in front of the seat he was originally going to. _"Is it too late to turn around?_" He thought when said person waved to him and beckoned him to take the seat behind him.

* * *

Yamamoto noticed the strange look he got from the new student so he put a cheery smile on and waved to him. '_Everyone falls for these_._ Better smile and wave'_ The new student Tsuna looked very… worried? Nah… he was just probably nervous. '_Well it is his first day here. Probably should show him around and what not.'_

"Hi! My name's Yamamoto Takeshi," I used my best smile to seem as friendly as possible. ", Wanna hang out at lunch?"

"… Ano thank you very much for the invitation Yamamoto-san, but I was just planning on getting a better look around the school."

"Ahh, I'll show you around then."

Tsuna stiffened ever so slightly. It was so small that **I** nearly missed it. 'Ha! Nothing gets past my eyes. Not after everything **he **taught me.'

Tsuna went to sit in his seat. It was history and the sound of notes shuffling and the sound of a pen scribbling against the table seemed to occupy the seat behind him. To others it was nothing but to him, oh boy was it annoying. '_Wow, this kid likes to take __**a lot**__ of notes.' _They were sitting at the very back of the classroom so there were no complaints.

The bell rang.

* * *

'_OMG… I'll just have to pray to god that he doesn't remember me._'I looked towards him smiling and waving at me. The expression on his face would've fooled me wasn't I hit-man. But I am, so I easily saw through the fake expression. 'Why are you forcing yourself Takeshi?'

"Hi! My name's Yamamoto Takeshi, wanna hang out at lunch?"

Ooo crap! What do I say!? I don't want to seem rude… remember! Shy and polite!

"… Ano thank you very much for the invitation Yamamoto-san, but I was just planning on getting a better look around the school."

"Ahh, I'll show you around then."

Crap. Just crap. Two reasons:

-One: I have to go around to **entire** school with him and not blow my cover.

-Two: I know I just stiffened, and according to my memories, **he should've noticed.**

I'm so screwed.

I went to sit down. It was history and not wanting to brag or anything but I already got my master's degree in psychology, physics and world history. So as you can imagine, I'M VERY BORED. To pass my time I just did some random doodling. According to the faint, _very_ faint, annoyed aura that Takeshi was giving off. I think I'm doodling just a little too loud.

The bell rang.

* * *

'_Hnnn, very interesting Tsuna_.' I've got to be honest. Tsuna is just so much more interesting to observe than Natsume. But a job is a job. I have to whip that boy into Mafioso shape. Well better put use to my dying will bullets. I think I'll use it when lunch starts.

I left my hiding spot to start setting camera's up around the school for any emergencies. Also because I know Natsume liked **one** of the girls in his class. Time to find out whom.

The bell rang.

'_hehe. Let the fun begin.'_

* * *

The bell just rang, signifying that lunch had just begun. Two girls decided to walk-over to Yamamoto and Tsuna.

"Hello Yamamoto-kun, Tsuna-kun."Kyoko smiled.

"Hey Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan." Takeshi replied.

"Sup" Hana was just here for Kyoko.

"Tsuna-kun, my name is Sasagawa Kyoko and my friend here is Kurokawa Hana. It's very nice to meet you." She smiled again.

Tsuna let a smile come across his face._ "It's nice to see that there are still genuinely innocent people._" He thought.

"I was wondering, if you don't mind, if you would like to join Hana-chan and I to lunch. You too Yamamoto-kun."

"I don't mind. What about you Tsuna, do you still wanna tour the school? We could always go later."

"_Well I guess making friends wouldn't hurt. Being trained to become a hit-man kinda leaves you socially awkward. Until I met Takeshi that is."_

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the classroom.

"_Hey I think Kyoko-chan is interested in the new boy."_

"_Ehh? Really! That's no fair! She gets all the cute guys."_

"_Guys that's because she's always top 3 in academics, pretty fit and she's also very nice."_

"_Yeah, at least there're other hots guys like Natsume-kun and Yamamoto-kun."_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Yeah!" _

"_What was that?"_ Natsume thought. _", Kyoko, interested in dame-Tsuna? Pfft don't make me laugh. She would do so much better with me..."_

He almost gawked at the sight. Hana, Yamamoto, Tsuna and** Kyoko**, were all eating lunch **together**. He hadn't confessed to her yet, but she would obviously like him right? I mean he has the looks, the body, the I.Q. Why would she be sitting with Tsuna out of everyone? I can understand Hana and Yamamoto but Tsuna really? Must've been because he's with Yamamoto.

"Kyoko-chan! Mochida-sempai wants to talk with you. He said to meet him on the baseball court." A girl announced.

"Him again? Geez maybe I'll have to knock some sense into him that Kyoko's NOT interested." Hana spat.

"Ahaha Hana-chan that isn't necessary, I'll just politely turn him down again."

"I'll go with you."

"No that isn't necessary, please stay and have lunch with the boys." with that Kyoko stood up and headed outside to the baseball court.

Natsume along with some other students followed. "How many times does this guy need to be rejected till he realised that she's meant for me!" Natsume thought angrily.

* * *

Kyoko was finally out on the baseball court. Many students crowded her.

"Hmph. I'll just jump down if anything fishy happens." Hana said. They all had a pretty clear view on the commotion going on down on the court.

"U-umm, Sasagawa K-Kyoko. W-will you please go out on a date with m-me?" Mochida asked twidling his fingers.

"Thank you for the invitation but I have to politely decline." She replied starting to walk off. This obviously ticked him off.

"Kyoko! I have asked you out like 20 times already! Why won't you give me a chance!?" He said while grabbing her arm. Kyoko gulped. Sure she was confessed to countless times before, but they were never violent with her.

"_Hey someone go get her brother. He's in the boxing gym. Hurry_!" Someone shouted.

Kyoko was starting to get scared. Maybe Hana should've come down with her.

"_That fucking bastard,"_ Natsume thought. ",_ How dare he even touch Kyoko-chan. I'll teach him a lesson." _Resolve burned within his eyes.

"_Hnnn. looks like it's time to shine dame-Natsu."_ Reborn thought. He shot the dying will bullet straight into Natsume's temple.

"REBORN! BEAT UP MOCHIDA WITH MY DYING WILL!" Reborn frowned. "_Must pound into him that helping your comrades __**always**__ comes first."_

Tsuna instantly tensed when he heard Natsume yell. Yamamoto seemed to notice this.

"Hey guys I'll be right back. I've gotta go to the bathroom." Tsuna quickly headed out the room.

"Kay we'll be right her- OMG THAT BASTARD!"

"Pardon?" Yamamoto was confused, why the sudden curse?

"MOCHIDA IS GRABBING KYOKO'S ARM AND I NEED TO SAVE HER FROM THAT RAPIST!" She immediately jumped out the window, Yamamoto following suit. Who needs stairs when they can just jump out the second-storey window?

* * *

"MOCHIDA! LET GO OFF KYOKO-CHAN'S ARM RIGHT NOW AND FACE THE CONSEQUENCES"

Everyone turned to face that voice.

"_Uwah! It's Natsume"_

"_Maybe he's come to save her?"_

"_Of course idiot! That's what he just said!"_

"_He_, and what are go gonna do about it shrimp?"

Natsume ran towards Mochida and landed the first fist right in the jaw, carefully making sure he didn't hit Kyoko. Mochida let go of his grip on Kyoko and she used this chance to run and call the discipline committee. Natsume stood there thinking he had just one-hit KO'd the 3rd year. Much to his surprise, Mochida stood back up and landed a good one right in the ribs.

"_Ooomphh."_

"_Tch. Naïve Natsu."_ Reborn thought. _", You'll die if this is how you fight."_

Natsume instantly recovered and proceeded to _beat the shit_ out of Mochida.

"_Hieee! Why isn't he stopping!?"_

"_Have mercy on the 3__rd__ year. He's already on the ground!"_

However Natsume took no heed and continued to beat up Mochida.

* * *

In the shadows were no one could see him (including reborn) was Nero Leone's best hit man. Ombra*.

"_Naïve brother. You won't make it in this cruel world."_ He picked up a small stone and engulfed it in sky flames._ "No need for bullets. This should knock him out."_ He swiftly threw the stone effectively hitting Natsume on his right temple and threw him out of DWM.

* * *

"_What the?"_ Reborn thought. Someone had purposely intervened in the fight before he had a chance too. He noticed the small stone engulfed in sky flame slice through the air and hit Natsume straight in the temple where he shot his bullet. He tried finding the shooter but just missed him, only catching his shadow. "Tch"

Natsume, now out of the DWM, finally felt the full effect of the punch to the rib and collapsed unconscious.

* * *

"Urgghhh,"

"_,Holy crap. Why does my head and chest feel like its burning? This is so painful." _Natsume grunted as he flipped over on the bed. Oh, how nice. He was at home on his comfy bed.

"Sit up Natsu. We need to discuss what happened earlier today."

"Wahh?"

"_What happened earlier? All I remember was saving Kyoko from that bastard… and I was beating the shit out of him!"_ Natsume grinned. _"It felt so good."_

Reborn frowned once again.

"A boss should always help his comrades before fighting the enemy."

"What!? I did help Kyoko. I beat up Mochida so she could get away. It felt pretty good too."

"Yes you beat him up. You kept beating him up even though he was barely staying conscious, you could've killed him if the effects of the bullet hadn't…run out."

"BULLET!? You shot me with a bullet! I could've died!"

"What? Did you think you fought that fight by yourself? Don't get full of yourself Natsu, it'll be your greatest downfall," Reborn started walking towards the door of Natsume's room.

", Also don't forget to thank your brother. He volunteered to carry you home, making him miss some of his own class to-"

"WHAT," Reborn turned around. ", YOU LET DAME-TSUNA CARRY ME HOME!? I'M NOT THANKING HIM. THAT'S THE LEAST HE COULD'VE DONE FOR ME, besides how'd he even carry me? He's got no muscles and can barely walk without tripping on AIR."

"_Brotherly competition? No… Natsume sincerely hates his brother, why?" _Reborn thought.

* * *

_That morning._

"_Natsume! Let's walk to school toget-"_

"_No"_

"_What about showing me arou-"_

"_No"_

"_Um... What about-"_

"_Tsuna shut up. You're annoying me," Reborn was watching this from one of his hiding spots in the house._

"_, Look. When we're at school:_

_-don't talk to me_

_-don't look at me_

_-don't even walk near me._

_And don't talk to my friends either. They'd probably annoy me later about how lame you are. School is my only relaxation place where I can enjoy my many fan girls and friends. You __**better **__**not**__ ruin it for me," Tsuna just looked down at the floor. _

"_, Oh and just so Hibari doesn't start bugging me for things I didn't do, never come to school late. He'll think it's me because I've been cursed with a twin and pummel me to the ground. Got it?"_

_Tsuna just nodded while still looking at the ground. Natsume didn't even bother looking back, he just left for school._

"_Tch. He's your brother Natsu. __**Your family**__. They always come first, no exceptions."_

* * *

"Oi Natsu," said person turned around. ", get dressed and come downstairs. We're going out for some training. You've got five minutes."

* * *

*Means shadow in italian.(google translate)

Hehehehe, be prepared! Our favorite bomber will appear in the next chapter!

Please feel free to review, fav or follow! Have a wonderful day! (or night!)


End file.
